1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a moving body communication system and an information transmission method that controls an operation of a moving body by providing information to the moving body in accordance with position information indicating a position of a moving body terminal. The present invention further relates to a moving body terminal and an information providing apparatus that make up such a moving body communication system.
2. Background Information
Japanese Patent No. 3,549,850 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-288785) discloses technology for notifying a driver of a vehicle of the existence of the pedestrian, in which position information is transmitted from a portable terminal held by a pedestrian to an information providing server such that a position of the pedestrian is recognized on a map by the information providing server (see, paragraph 0043 of this Japanese Patent). In such technology, the portable terminal held by a pedestrian creates position information indicating a position of the pedestrian's portable terminal using GPS and then transmits the position information to the information providing server periodically (i.e. regularly according to a prescribed cycle period).